Always Victorious
by ShakenThunder
Summary: Nominated for a Topaz award for Best Oneshot!:D A series of one-shots about our favorite gang! Now taking requests for what you'd like to see in a chapter! Chapter 4 - A prank goes horribly wrong!
1. A Cat From Cat

Tori Vega and Andre Harris walked down the hallways of Hollywood Arts High School. They spotted Jade West and Beck Oliver and went over to say hello. "Hey, guys," Tori greeted warmly.

"Hey," Beck greeted.

"You have a booger dangling from your pointy nose," Jade randomly pointed out, glaring at Tori with those usual dark eyes.

Tori made a face and rubbed her nose. "Is it… gone?"

"There wasn't one there, Jade's just being… Jade," Beck explained.

"I want some juice," said Jade.

Beck shrugged. "Then go get some."

Jade sighed. "Ugh, fine. But you're coming." She grabbed his hand and pulled him away with unwomanlike force.

Tori raised an eyebrow. "I'll never understand her."

Andre shook his head. "Me neither."

"Hey, guys!" Cat Valentine chirped as she pranced over to Andre and Tori. "Look!" She held up a small black kitten.

"Awe!" Tori exclaimed. "Where'd you get it?" She scratched behind the kitten's ears.

"I found her behind the hospital," Cat replied. "She was playing in a pile of needles."

Tori and Andre backed away. "That's... nice," said Andre as nicely as he could. "Why'd you pick it up? It could have what those needles had."

Cat's eyes widened. "Oh, my gosh! You're right! Well, what do I do with her?"

Tori smirked. "I know." She looked around and ran to her locker. She returned with a pair of gloves. After putting them on, she said, "Give me the cat."

"Kaykay." Cat smiled and handed Tori the purring bundle of fur. Tori waltzed over to Beck and Jade. "A present from Cat!" Tori exclaimed, handing Jade the kitten.

"Wow, a cat from Cat," said Beck.

Jade smiled. "Wow... I've always wanted a kitten." She cuddled it closely, rubbing its fur all over her cheek. Her eyes widened and she suddenly dropped it in the trashcan.

Tori made a face. "Jade! Why did you do that?"

Jade shrugged. "I don't do cute and innocent. Plus I smelled some sort of medication and/or acid."

Tori raised an eyebrow. "Okay…" She walked back over to her friends.

"Why'd Jade drop the kitten in the trashcan?" Andre asked.

"She smelled something," Tori replied. "It's too bad. I kinda wanted to drop a match on it while she was holding it just to see what it'd do."

Cat's eyes widened. "What? !"  
"Kidding!" Tori said quickly.

Cat's panicked look turned back to happiness. "Oh, okay."

"Hey, we should really go get that cat," Andre stated. "That's cruel."

"Yeah," Cat agreed.

"Come on." Tori led the way over to the trashcan. She pushed open the lid and reached inside and pulled out the kitten, who was unnaturally calm.

Andre rubbed its back. "Should we keep her?"

"I don't know," Tori replied. "But… oh, what the heck?"  
"Yaye!" Cat cooed, taking the cat. "I'm gonna go wash off her toxic waste, and then we can go to Tori's house and play with her!" Cat pranced off to the bathroom.

"That girl and her cats," said Andre.

Tori nodded. "I know, right?"

**A/N: Okay, soooooo I know it's short, but the chapters SHOULD get fairly longer as we go. I've never done a **_**Victorious **_**fic before, but I just felt inspired. All reviews appreciated!:D**


	2. Andre's Bully

A/N: I got my first request! ! !:D Thanks, Boris Yeltsin! Okay, so I'm gonna try to make this as comedic as I possibly can, mainly because I like writing about Jade being evil lol. BTW, I only own Vince Brooks, whom I named after Zoey Brooks and that Vince guy on one of my other favorite shows, _Zoey 101. _Enjoy!

"Cat, no!"

But it was too late. Cat had already jucied Andre's chocolate cake. Andre frowned, saddened by his horrible loss. "Why… did you do that?" He looked like he might cry.

Cat giggled and clapped her hands cheerily. "Because now you have chocolate juice!" She waved her arms and grabbed Andre's glass of iced tea. She poured it out—ice and all—and replaced it with some 'chocolate juice'. She shoved the glass at Andre. "Drink it! Tell me how it tastes!"

Not wanting to upset his red-haired friend, Andre reluctantly took the glass. He looked down at the liquid. It looked darker than chocolate milk, and it had little cake crumbs floating on the top. He looked back up at Cat, a hopeful smile on her face. Sighing, Andre took a fairly large gulp of the juice. The crumbs mixed in with the liquid reminded Andre of not-fully-heated hot coco. However, it wasn't that bad… it actually tasted really fresh. Chocolate juice, eh? Well. That was a pretty brilliant idea.

"So…?"  
Andre looked at Cat again and licked the chocolate from above his lip. "It's actually really delicious. Who knew juiced chocolate cake could be so tasty?"

Cat chuckled with joy.

Tori, Beck and Jade walked over to the two. "Hey, Andre," Tori greeted, sitting down next to him. "Whatcha drinking?"

"Chocolate juice," Andre replied as he finished the beverage.

"Don't you mean chocolate milk?" asked Beck.

Andre shook his head. "Nope. Chocolate juice. Cat made it with her juicer."

"Oh, no!" Tori cried. "That thing is back again?"

"I thought you were done with Sky Store," said Beck.

"I was," said Cat, "but I'm not now." She giggled.

"If you EVER juice anything of mine, I'll dye your hair a normal color," Jade threatened. Cat's reaction was a whimper and her grabbing her bright red hair.

Tori's eyebrow arched. "Why don't you try to be pleasant for once, Jade?"

"Because the world would be thrown off balance if I did," Jade replied as she took a bite of her carrot.

"She actually has a point," Andre agreed.

Tori nodded. "I know… so after I'm done eating, I have to go see Blaine for something about my schedule next semester. Cat, Beck, Andre? You wanna come?"

"Sure," said Beck.  
"Blaine's helpful," Cat randomly stated.

"Nah, sorry," said Andre. "I don't like his office. Too hippie for my tastes."

"But you've been in there a hundred times," Tori pointed out.

"Notice how I've always wanted to leave immediately."

Tori shrugged. "Well, okay then."

"Let me jucie your French fries!" Cat cooed.

Before Tori could protest, Cat had poured her lunch into the juicer and had pressed the button. "Yaye! Fry juice!" Cat bounced in her seat.

"If you don't stop bouncing…" Jade hit her fist on the table.

Tori sighed. "Well… I guess I'm done. Come on, guys."

"Hey, you didn't offer for me to come," Jade pointed out as Beck stood up.

"It's because you're unpleasant," Beck stated, kissing her. "Be right back."

Jade made a face, as she did **NOT **like it when he went off with Tori. But she stayed quiet, and turned to Andre. "Sup?"

Andre raised an eyebrow. "Tke sky…?"

Jade nodded. "No chiz. So whatcha wanna talk about? There's no way in hell I'm sitting here bored until Ms. Hot Panties gets done with Beck."  
Andre nodded. "Yeah… so I'm gonna—"

"_Nigga_!"

The word burned Andre up. It made the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. It was a horrible, horrible word. Almost as bad as calling a gay person a fag. Or calling Jade happy.

"Who is that?" Andre asked.

Jade sighed. "Oh, no… it's that creepy racist football jock."

"Great," Andre mumbled under his breath as Vince Brooks walked over to them.  
"Wow! Chocolate and vanilla!" he said, referencing Andre's dark skin and Jade's white.

Andre rolled his eyes. "Don't you think you're a little—"

"Don't talk while I am, nigger," Vince snapped. Andre looked over at Jade, who was burning up on the inside. She may have been against a lot of things and she may have hated a lot of people and things, but racism was something she would NOT tolerate. "So… you two been in the sack together yet?" Vince chuckled. "Black horse and white stallion?"

Jade punched her fists on the table. "Leave him _alone_," she growled, her teeth gritting.

Vince smirked. "Oh, yeah? And what are YOU gonna do about it, Ms. Gothic?"

**No.**

Jade pounced across the table onto the racist football player and tackled him to the ground, screaming like a wild animal the whole time. "I'll show you what I'm gonna do!" she yelled. She grabbed his head and banged it against the concrete parking lot. Andre jumped up. He knew he had to pull Jade off of Vince… even though he really didn't want to.

Jade socked Vince right in the nose. Blood spewed out and ran down his chin. This had to stop, Andre decided. He grabbed Jade's arms. "Jade! Stop it! Let it go!" he yelled.

Jade kicked as Andre pulled her away. "Let him at him again!" she roared.

Vince staggered up to his feet, looking at Jade with wide eyes, blood still poruing down his face. "Psycho bitch." He walked away. By this time, a crowd had gathered to watch the fight. They all stared at Jade. She had victoriously beat up one of the biggest jocks at Hollywood Arts.

Jade didn't like their stares. "Show's over! Go screw yourselves," she yelled.

The crowd obeyed and dispersed.

Jade and Andre sat back down at the table. "Whoa… that was… amazing," said Andre. "Vince Brooks is huge, and you—"

"Just beat the hell out of him? I am aware of this," said Jade.

Andre smiled. "But… why? I mean… for me? Why'd you do it for me?"

Jade shrugged. "I don't put up with racist bastards like Vince. I couldn't just sit there and let him call you ni—the 'n' word and let him call me Ms. Goth."

Andre chuckled. "That's a name you don't like to be called, for sure." He looked down, then back up at Jade. "Jade… thank you."

Jade rolled her eyes. "Don't get used to it… you know, unless Vince decides to start bugging you every day." She smiled.

Andre grinned. "I'll never speak of it again."

"You'd better not. Beck!"

Jade got up and ran to hug her boyfriend. Tori sat down next to Andre and asked, "What's got everyone talking?"

"Oh, nothing. Vince Brooks just got his ass kicked by Jade over there because he called her Ms. Goth," Andre replied.

Tori sighed. "Oh, come on! Why do I miss every fight?"

"Because you're a dumb blonde," Jade replied.

Tori made a face. "I'm a natural brunette."

"I see those roots," Jade argued.

The bell for the end of lunch rang. They all started back to their respective classes. On the way there, Jade and Andre looked at each other, and Andre whispered, "Thank you." Jade responded with a very friendly wink.

A/N: SO, I hope you guys liked that. I spent more time on it than I spent on "A Cat From Cat". I've been called a lot of names, so I kinda had a little insight on how I wanted to write this. It was really easy to write Andre's emotions, and even though I didn't go too in detail, I think you'll know what he was thinking. Of course, you know what Jade was thinking lol. Review? Thanks.


	3. Pet Store Chaos

**A/N: Okay, wow. I know it's probably nothing big, and I don't expect to win, but I've been nominated for a Topaz Award! ! ! I can't believe somebody actually thinks my story is good enough for a nomination. Whoever nominated me, thank you so much.****J**

"I really, really, really need a job," said Andre as he and Tori sat down at their usual lunch table. "I'm so broke, I can't even pay attention anymore." Tori chuckled and took her packed lunch out of her bag- a peanut butter sandwich and a stick of celery. "It's Los Angeles, Andre. Surely there are some openings somewhere. Have you been looking around?" "This morning I looked around my house for loose change," Andre replied, sighing.

Tori raised an eyebrow. "Andre… have you been looking for a _job_?" Andre shook his head. "Nyope. I don't know what I'm gonna do. There's this new video game coming out, _Special Zombie 3_-"

"Whoa!" Tori cried. "Isn't that the sequel to those games where you can teach your zombie to be human?"

Andre nodded. "It's really addicting." "Oh, yes. I know," Tori agreed. "Last Thanksgiving, when my cousins came for the weekend, they brought the second one. It was amazzzzzziiiiinnnnngggg." "The second one beat the first by a long shot!" Andre agreed. "Anyway, have you seen any openings?" Tori shook her head. "Then again, I haven't been looking. Ooh, here comes Cat. She's been looking. Why don't you ask her?" "Good idea."

Cat sat down, a smile on her face. "Hey, guys! So guess what?" "What?" Tori and Andre asked in unison.

"I got a job!" the redhead cooed.

"Really?" Andre cried. "Where at?" "Blakely Pets & More," Cat replied. "I start tomorrow afternoon."

"Are there any more openings?" asked Andre.

Cat nodded. "Yep. Two more. Why?"

"I need a job. I'm gonna hit that place after school," said Andre.

"Two more openings?" Tori shrugged. "Eh, I might come with you, Andre."

"Yaye!" Cat cried. "The three of us will be work buddies!" She made a heart with her hands in front of her chest. "It'll be so much fun!"

Tori nodded. "I just hope they don't put me in the reptile department." She shuddered at the thought of snakes and lizards. "What's wrong with reptiles?" asked Andre. "I think they're cool." "Yeah, me too," Cat agreed. "They're scales make me wanna become a fish." She made a fish face.

"Uh, Cat… fish aren't reptiles," said Andre. "They're… they're fish." "Reptilian fish," said Cat, tapping her temple. "Think with your brain." She winked at him.

Tori's eyebrow arched. "Okay…"

That afternoon after school, Tori, Andre, and Cat walked into Blakely Pets & More. A tall young adult wearing a blue shirt walked over to them. "Hello, kids! What can I do you for?" he asked kindly. "Oh, Cat! You don't start until tomorrow, dear."

"I know," Cat replied. "My friends, Tori and Andre want to apply for jobs."

The man looked at the teens next to Cat. "Oh? Do you people have any experience in this business?" "No," Andre replied.

"Well, it's never to late to get some!" the man said. "You've got a job."

Tori smiled. "Really? No applications or anything?" "Application, smapplication." The man rolled his eyes. "By the way, my name is Jason Blakely."

"Nice to meet you," said Tori.

"So, when do we get started?" Andre asked.

"You'll start tomorrow with Kitty Cat here." Cat chuckled at Jason's pet name for her. Jason walked over to Tori and felt her face. "Are those real cheekbones?"

Tori rolled her eyes. "If I had a dollar for every time somebody has asked me that."

The next afternoon was Thursday. Right after school was over, Tori, Andre, and Cat headed over to the pet shop. "I can't believe we have jobs," said Tori as they walked in. "I'm kinda nervous."

Andre shrugged. "Don't sweat it. All you do is put money in the cash register and show people where certain pets are." "Oh! I almost forgot. Jason told me to tell you that if you want to play with his parakeet, ask first," said Cat.

Tori and Andre nodded. "Okay… we will…" said Andre.

Jason was filling out a form at his desk. He looked up at the teens and smiled. "Hey, guys! Ready for your first day on the job?" "Yep," they all said.

"Okay, cheek girl, I want you in the reptile department," Jason said to Tori.

Tori made a face. "Really? Couldn't you put me in the… any other section besides reptiles department?" Jason shook his head. "Nope. With cheekbones as perfect as those, the snakes are gonna love ya." Tori whimpered. "Snakes? Love me?"

Jason nodded and took her wrist. "Yeah! Come on! Lil Romeo, you work the register. Kitty Cat, you work over there with the dogs, cats, and rabbits."

"I'm working with cats?" Cat jumped and clapped joyfully. "Yippee!" She rushed over to her department.

"This is Frisky," Jason told Tori, pointing to a black and grey snake in a glass tank.

Tori shuddered at the sight. "Frisky…? Why is he called Frisky?"

Jason tapped the glass. Frisky the Snake immediately struck at him. Jason flinched, and Tori shrieked. "He's coming!" she yelled, gripping Jason's arm and cowering behind him.

Jason laughed. "Oh, no he isn't! That glass can withstand any fish." Tori gave Jason a look. "Yeah… but he's a snake. Can it withstand those?" Jason nodded slowly. "I'm pretty sure. Yeah. And this is Professor Long-Tongue." Jason pointed to a snake next to Frisky. He was yellow with black spots. His eyes looked dark and devilish, and he scared Tori a bit more than Frisky did. "Let me guess. He's called Professor Long-Tongue because-"

"He's got a long tongue!" Jason finished. "See, watch." Jason grabbed a little stick and stuck it down into the cage. Professor Long-Tongue immediately wrapped his tongue around it and jerked it out of Jason's grasp.

Tori made a face. "Strong tongue, isn't it?" Jason nodded. "Yep. Now it's time to introduce you to the lizards!"

Tori nodded. "Okay…"

Andre walked over to Cat's department. She had a dark grey rabbit out rubbing the back of its neck. The humble look on her face and the rabbit in her arms made Cat look like a young child receiving a fluffy pet for Christmas.

"Hey, Cat," said Andre.

Cat looked up. "Oh, hey, Andre." She smiled warmly.

"Jason said you could have the rabbits out?"

Cat shook her head. "No… but I don't think he'll mind."

Andre nodded. "Yeah, I mean-"

Cat suddenly sneezed in his face. Andre backed away. "Dang, girl!"

Cat sniffled. "Sorry… oh, no, I forgot about my rabbit allergies." Andre nodded. "Yeah, maybe you should put him back in his cage."

Cat nodded. "Good id-d-d-ACHOO!" She sneezed so hard she nearly fell down. The rabbit easily crawled out of her arms and hopped to the floor. And there he sat, his little nose twitching. He seemed to be watching Andre closely.

"Whoa, we'd better catch him," said Andre.

Cat reached down to grab the rabbit. The bunny wasn't having that, though. Just as Cat was about to grab him, he kicked his back legs up and shot across the store.

Cat's eyes widened. "Oh, no! Andre, he's not tame! What are we gonna do? Rabbits are extremely fast."

"I know," said Andre. "Uh… maybe Jason has a tran-"

"DON'T say it!" Cat growled in Andre's face. "No! We're not tranquilizing that poor bunny!" Andre sighed. "Well, okay then. What do you suggest we do?"

"We'll just have to somehow catch him with our hands," Cat replied.

"Catch who?" Cat and Andre jumped as Jason suddenly appeared behind them. "Oh, hey, man!" Andre greeted. "What's happenin'?"

"Who are you catching?" Jason asked again, crossing his arms. "Why is that rabbit's cage door open?" Cat grew pale. "I'm sorry! I love rabbits, but I have allergies! So I got him out and I sneezed and he got away. I'm sorry. Please don't fire us."

Jason smiled. "Cat, calm down. Everybody makes mistakes. We'll just pull out the big guns on him."

"No, we can't tranquilize him," Cat argued.

"I didn't mean that." Jason took out a little spear gun. "I meant send him to bunny heaven."

Cat nearly fainted. She fell back into Andre's arms. "No!" she cried.

"What's the problem?" asked Jason.

"She won't let you kill him," Andre replied. "She becomes attached to animals really easily." Jason's eyes widened. "No! You can't work at a pet shop!"

Cat made a face. "What…? Why not? I thought pet shops were for people who loved animals."

"But you have to be prepared to let them go," said Jason. "I'm sorry… I have no other choice but to fire you, Cat."

Cat nodded slowly and looked down. "I understand. It's my fault- I get way too attached." "Hey, look at the rabb- OW!"

Jason closed his eyes. "That's why we have to kill him."

"Why?" asked Andre.

"He bit me!" Tori cried, running up to Jason.

"He's rabid," said Jason.

Tori's face grew pale. "Say what?" "You were going to sell a rabid rabbit?" Cat cried.

"No, I didn't know," said Jason. "All the rabbits here are tamer than a dead bird. If they jump away like that, they're sick. I haven't gotten them checked in nearly three months."

"That's… not smart," said Tori. "Oh, I need to get to a hospital. Have fun with your sick bunny, people!"

"Wait, somebody needs to go with you!" said Andre.

Cat patted his back. "You go, Andre. I got us into this mess, and now I've gotta get us out."

"But… we'll have to kill him," Jason warned.

Cat nodded. "I understand. I have to be prepared to let the animals go if I'm ever gonna work here." Andre nodded. "I'm proud of you."

"So am I," Tori agreed. "Ow… my finger is squirting out blood. Hurry it up, Lil Romeo." Andre made a face as he and Tori walked out. "Who calls me Lil Romeo?"

Jason looked at Cat. "You ready for this?"

Cat nodded and wrapped a bright purple bandana around her head. "Let's roll." Jason's eyebrow arched. "Is that… really necessary?"

Cat smiled and nodded. "Yep. It makes me feel like Rambo."

Jason nodded and patted Cat's shoulder. "Okay…"

"There he is!" Cat whispered.

She and Jason sat on the front desk. The sick rabbit sat next to the wall biting into a chair leg. A very weird scene.

"Okay…" said Jason, aiming. "You might wanna cover your eyes…"

Cat nodded and shut them. Jason pulled the trigger…

"NO WAIT!" Cat threw his aim off, and he shot the wall above the rabbit. Startled, the rabbit kicked his legs up and raced into the reptile department.

Jason glared at Cat. "What was that?"

Cat pointed to the wall. "A spear." The glare didn't go away. Jason climbed off the desk and told Cat, "Stay here. Do NOT go in there, no matter what you hear. I'll be back soon."

"Kaykay." Cat climbed off the desk and sat down in the chair.

Jason cautiously looked around the reptile department for the rabbit. "Here, bunny, bunny, bunny," he called quietly.

He turned the corner and saw it. The rabbit was sitting on top of Professor Long-Tongue's tank. His paws were firmly planted on the lid. His nose twitched. His ears wiggled. He looked like an average, cute bunny.

Jason aimed the spear gun. "Sorry, little guy." He shot the gun.

The rabbit was a smart one. As soon as the trigger was pulled, he kicked his legs, hitting the dial on the lid, turning it and kicked the lid off, giving the snake unlimited freedom.

Jason's eyes widened. Professor Long-Tongue wasn't a shy fellow. He immediately realized what was happening and shot out of the cage. Meanwhile, the rabbit had his nail stuck in the wire on Frisky's lid. He couldn't move. This was Jason's chance. As Professor Long-Tongue neared, Jason began trembling. He shot the gun.

Miss.

Crap.

Jason's eyes widened as he realized what he had done. He had shot Frisky's tank. Glass shattered, and Frisky, being the frisky reptile he was, struck across the room at Jason, missing by only a few inches. And Frisky was very, very venomous.

"C-Cat! Get in here! Help!" Jason cried.

Out in the main area, Cat sat in the chair. She called back, "I can't! You told me not to come in, no matter what I heard!" She wasn't being a smart aleck, she was serious as a heart attack.

"I changed my mind!" Jason called. "Cat, get in here!" Frisky struck again, and Professor Long-Tongue was wrapping his tongue around Jason's leg. "CAT! HURRY!"

Cat got up and went into the reptile department. Jason looked at her. "Cat, here!" He threw the spear gun at her. "You'll have to shoot Professor Long-Tongue!"

Cat grew very pale. "What…?" Frisky struck again and Jason fell to the floor. "Cat, come on! Help!"

Cat realized that she HAD to do this. Together, Frisky and Professor Long-Tongue would kill Jason in only a mater of minutes. Her eyes filling with tears, Cat aimed the gun. She took in a big breath, and pulled the trigger.

"It's only two snakes gone, no big deal," said Jason.

"And a bunny," said Cat.

Jason shrugged. "I'm very proud of you, Cat. Shooting all three of them… you can have your job back if you want."

Cat shook her head. "Nah. I could hardly take killing them. I'll probably lose a lot of sleep the next few nights." Jason nodded and patted her shoulder. "Understandable. You know, you have a very good aim." "I've had to tranquilize my brother a number of times," said Cat. "Seriously… he gets really wild sometimes."

Jason chuckled.

Andre walked in. "Hey, guys."

"Hey," said Cat. "Where's Tori?"

"Oh, they're keeping her overnight," Andre replied. "Did you get the rabbit?" "And two snakes," said Jason. "It was all Cat."

Andre smiled. "That's awesome. Look, man- I don't want this job. Animals just aren't for me."

"I thought you needed the money," Cat said.

Andre shrugged. "It's L.A. I'm sure they're hiring somewhere." "I hear they're hiring at the mall," said Jason. "Why don't you try there?"

Andre nodded. "I'll do that. Come on, Cat. I told Tori I'd be back and I'd bring you. Jade's over there now."

Cat made a face. "Ew. We'd better hurry." Andre chuckled and wrapped an arm around Cat. "Later, Jason."

"Bye!"

Cat and Andre left. A noise came from the reptile department. He looked back there. A giant lizard walked down the aisle toward Jason. His eyes widened. "HELLLLLLLLLP!"


	4. Junior Prank

A/N: I kinda wanted to warn you guys, this chapter is a bit ridiculous lol. But I kinda wanted to step away from reality for a change and do something different. I hope you guys enjoy!

"We're way too boring," Jade randomly pointed out, taking a bite of her carrot.

Tori raised an eyebrow. "What? No way! We're way exciting!"

"Yeah," Robbie agreed. "Just the other day, I didn't put the toilet seat down." He smiled evilly.

Andre made a face. "You… do that?"

"Yes," Robbie replied.

Tori looked at Andre. "Yes, Andre. Not every man is a dog." She took a sip of her water and patted Robbie's head. "Just most of them."  
"Jade's kinda right though," Beck pointed out. "We never do anything exciting. Next year's senior year. We need to start taking chances, making mistakes."  
Tori nodded. "Yeah, I agree. I wanna do something weird, outta sight."

"Fly fishing!" Cat excitedly suggested.

Andre chuckled. "Something _exciting _and outta sight, Cat."  
"Fly fishing is exciting," said Cat.

Jade glared at the redhead, then suggested, "How about we kill someone?"  
Tori shook her head. "No way."  
"Yeah," Robbie agreed. "That's too outta sight."

Jade shrugged. "You said exciting."

"Ooh!" Cat cooed. "We can drive go-carts! Yaye!" She beamed and clapped her hands.

"QUIET," Jade snapped. "You don't get a say in this."  
Cat whimpered and backed down.

"Why don't we go sky diving?" Beck suggested. "I went once. I had a great time."

"I'm scared of heights," Tori stated. "Remember?"

"I have to pee." And with that, Jade stood up and walked off to the bathroom.

Andre raised an eyebrow. "Okay…"

"Hey… why don't we pull a junior prank? You know, like seniors pull a senior prank?" Robbie suggested.

Beck nodded. "That sounds cool."

"Yeah, let's do it," said Tori.

"What are we gonna do?" asked Andre.

"Let's fill the principal's desk drawers with tacos!" Cat cooed.

Tori chuckled. "Good idea, but that sounds kinda dull for a mega prank." Cat's lip peeped out, but then Tori said, "No offense," and she smiled.

"Hey… I have a good idea," said Robbie. "We could wrap an electric wire around Sykowitz's desk and when he touches it, it'll jag him a little!"

Beck smiled. "Wow, that's actually really cool."

"Yeah, but how will we hide the wire?" asked Andre.

"We could paint it the color of his desk!" Cat suggested.

Tori nodded. "That's actually a really smart idea, Cat."

The bell for the end of lunch rang. The gang stood up. "We'll plan some more tonight," said Tori. "We'll pull the prank tomorrow."

And with that, they all went their separate ways.

The next day, Beck had just finished setting the prank up when Sykowitz's first class of the day walked in, which was our gang. "Hey," Tori greeted. "All set?"

"Yep," Beck replied. He held up a little remote. "I'll turn this on when Sykowitz goes to sit down." He pointed to a little box over next to the wall. "That's what runs the wire. There's a little wire running to the desk I ran under the carpet."

Tori nodded. "Sounds good."

"And you're sure it won't hurt him, right?" Cat made sure.

Beck nodded and rubbed her head. "Positive."

Jade walked in and grabbed Beck's arm. "Something smells like Swiss cheese."

"Oh, that's me!" Cat cooed. She held up a perfume bottle. "It's this new—"

"I hate Swiss cheese." Jade smacked the perfume bottle out of Cat's hand, sending it flying across the room and shattering onto the electric wire's box.

Cat whimpered. "But—"

"Sit."

Cat sat down next to Tori, who wrapped her in a hug and gave Jade a horribly nasty look.

The bell rang and Sykowitz walked in. Jade and Beck sat down next to the box. Jade was looking forward to it and hoped Beck was wrong about Sykowitz not getting hurt. She was an evil, evil girl.

"Okay, so who is ready for Sykowitz?" he cooed.

Nobody said anything, but Sykowitz knew everyone loved him, so he wasn't at all upset. He reached for a pile of papers on his desk and picked them up with ease—no shock.

Tori's eyebrow arched and she looked at Beck. "What's wrong with it?"

Beck kept pushing the button. "I don't know." He looked over at Jade and said, "Hey, sweetie, will you turn that knob a little higher?"  
Jade rolled her eyes. "Whatever." She reached over and grabbed it.

_**ZAP!**_

Jade's hair flew up in static and she flew across the classroom. Everybody gasped and ran over to her. Her eyes were blinking wildly and her mouth was opening and closing very rapidly. Her hair looked like she had stolen it from the bride of Frankenstein. Beck grabbed her arm and helped her sit up. "JADE! JADE! SPEAK TO ME!" he cried.

She tried to speak, but all that came out was, "D… d… d…"

"Oh, my God, is she going to be okay? !" Cat cried, her eyes welling up with tears.

"I-I don't know," Beck replied, his face paler than a bleached sheet. "Jade, honey, can you speak to me?"

Her eyes stopped moving and her head moved to look at him. "B-B-Beck…" she managed to get out.

Everybody let out huge sighs of relief and Beck wrapped Jade in the warmest hug she'd ever gotten.

Meanwhile, Syktowitz was checking out the box. "What is this?" he demanded.

On the way to the hospital, Jade had been mostly silent. Occasionally, she'd mumble a few words to herself, but she seemed as if she were in shock. Beck and Robbie were in big trouble about the box, so only Tori, Andre, and Cat could take Jade.

After the doctor was done, he explained, "She is in minor shock. No big deal, she'll snap out of it any minute now. She may have amnesia for awhile and she probably won't speak very much, but she'll be fine. What… caused this?"  
"Car crash," Tori blurted out.

"TV exploded," Andre blurted out.

"Electric possum attack," Cat blurted out.

They said this in unison. Tori and Andre glared at her. "What?" Tori said.

"Well, which was it?" asked the doctor, eyeing the three teens.

Tori replied as best she could, "A car crashed into her living room carrying an electric possum that attacked the TV and made it explode…"

"And Jade was standing next to it," Andre finished.

The doctor stared at them for a minute, then said, "Okay," casually and walked away.

Tori glared at Cat. "Electric possum attack?"  
Cat shrugged. "It sounded logical."

Suddenly, Jade twitched and squeaked. Andre's eyes widened. "Jade, what's going on? Can you hear me?"

Jade smiled. "I… feel… LOVE!" She wrapped Andre in a very, very, very, very, _very_, _**very**_, _**very**_ warm hug.

Andre, frightened beyond belief, backed off. "What in the world?"

Jade hopped down. "Tori! My sister, my friend!" She threw her arms around Tori's neck, causing a confusion like no other.

"Jade… what are you doing…?" Tori asked.

Jade grabbed her shoulders. "I feel love!" She smacked her lips against Tori's and kissed her for a minute. When she separated, she cooed, "Now, let's go get SMOOTHIES! ! !" Jade grabbed Tori's hand and led her and Andre out of the hospital.

"What's wrong with her?" Robbie asked Andre.

Andre shrugged. "I don't know. When she came out of her shock at the hospital, she was just… this way."

Robbie and Andre watched Tori and Jade throw a frisbee in Tori's backyard. Tori actually seemed to be having a lot of fun. Jade had a smile on her face nobody had ever seen before—it was a friendly smile.

Robbie and Beck had been let off the hook, seeing as nobody had seriously gotten hurt as a result of the prank. However, they were put on a one-year probation, and if they were to even prick the finger of someone during this time, they'd be sentenced to no less than five years of prison.

After the girls were done, they laughed and walked back over to Robbie and Andre. "So, I'm gonna make spaghetti!" Jade cooed.

"That sounds great!" Robbie exclaimed.

Cat and Beck walked over to them. Cat was eating an apple. "Wow. Tori, I didn't know you had apple trees back here."  
"Me… neither," said Tori.

Jade laughed and grabbed Tori's hand again. "Let's gooooooooooooo PICK SOME!" She and Tori pranced over to the tree Cat had gotten her apple from.

Jade looked up and sighed. "Oh, they're way too high up. There's no way we can get any."

"Yes, there is. Cat got one, didn't she?" Tori turned around and said, "Hey, Cat, how'd you get your apple?"

"I shook the tree," Cat replied.

"Ooh, good idea," said Jade. She grabbed a branch and shook it. Apples began to fall.

BONK.

One bounced right off her head. Jade fell to the ground. Tori gasped. "Jade!" She grabbed Jade's hand and helped her to stand up. "Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah, I'm fine…" Jade responded. She then noticed Tori's hand. "Why are you holding my hand…? GET AWAY FROM ME, VEGA!"

Tori let go and nearly started crying. "Oh, noooooooooooo, she's back."


End file.
